Eyewear can include lens that develop a film or residue that can obstruct the vision of a wearer. The film or residue may form based on the lens being exposed to environmental conditions. In one example, sand from a beach may attach to lens of sunglasses being worn by a beach volleyball player. In this example, the beach volleyball player may have limited pockets or wearable compartments for storing a cloth to clean the lens. In another example, moisture may attach to the lens of sunglasses worn by a golf player. In this example, a cloth for cleaning the lens stored in a pocket of the golfer may become less effective at wiping moisture from the glasses by remaining exposed to environmental conditions (e.g., humidity and sweat).